


Label H

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band), Wu Yi Fan | Kris - Fandom, Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Intolerance, M/M, Other, genderfluid!tao, homophobie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: Yifan ne parlerait jamais de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il ne voulait pas blesser Zitao d'une part, bien qu'il s'en fiche royalement, s'assumant totalement, mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas donner de l'importance à de telles conneries.





	

Yifan était tranquillement en train de boire son café, profitant du rare silence environnant au milieu des étudiants agités et bruyants lorsqu'un énorme éclat de rire le fit froncer les sourcils. Agacé, il tenta d'ignorer le groupe de jeunes femmes discutant à côté de lui mais celles-ci parlaient vraiment trop fort, faisant profiter tout le monde de leur conversation.  
   
\- Non mais tu rigoles...Lança l'une d'elle, visiblement choquée.  
\- Je plaisante pas ! C'est une fille je crois ! Répondit une de ses amies.  
\- C'est pas possible...j'avais limite un crush sur lui !  
\- Ah, la désillusion...Se moqua son autre amie.  
\- T'es sûre que c'est une fille ? Genre elle s'habille comme un mec quand même...  
\- Désolée de te décevoir mais je crois que c'est une fille, elle est juste androgyne ou je sais pas trop quoi...  
\- C'est une lesbi alors...putain ça craint.  
\- Ouais...  
\- Non mais j'le, j'la...argh je sais plus ! Bref je le suivais du regard dans les couloirs et tout quoi...j'le trouvais trop canon.  
   
Ses copines gloussèrent, se moquant ouvertement d'elle.  
   
Attentif, Yifan se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas les aborder. Il détestait ce genre de comportement. Ce jugement. Ces mots si horribles qu'elles avaient employés pour parler d'une personne, d'un _être humain_ comme elles. Comment en quelques minutes l'une d'elle pouvait passer de l'adoration au dégoût juste sur un détail aussi futile que des vêtements? Il ne comprenait pas et ne comprendrait jamais. Le groupe de jeunes femmes partit quelques minutes après, le laissant fulminer tout seul dans son coin. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il se méfiait des gens. L'intolérance, la méchanceté gratuite, l'ignorance et la bêtise l'agaçaient fortement, et malheureusement elles étaient omniprésentes chez la plupart des gens.  
   
Un raclement de gorge le fit sursauter et il sourit lorsque Zitao s'assit en face de lui. Aujourd'hui, il portait une robe noire lui arrivant mi-cuisse surmontée d'une longue veste blanche. Il était magnifique. Rayonnant. Le sourire se Yifan s'agrandit lorsque Zitao haussa un sourcil devant son regard insistant.  
   
\- Quoi ? Fit-il, quelque peu sur la défensive.  
\- Tu es belle, c'est tout. Dit-il simplement, une lueur taquine dans le regard.  
\- Ooookay. Tu agis bizarrement, tu es sûr que ça va ? Marmonna-t-il, les joues légèrement rougies.  
\- Très bien. Lui affirma Yifan. Je me disais juste que j'avais de la chance de t'avoir.  
   
Zitao se figea à ses mots, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise.  
   
\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.  
\- Rien. Je n'ai pas le droit de dire à mon petit ami que je tiens à lui ? Rit-il, amusé.  
   
Yifan ne parlerait jamais de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il ne voulait pas blesser Zitao d'une part, bien qu'il s'en fiche royalement, s'assumant totalement, mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas donner de l'importance à de telles conneries. Zitao était parfait. Les gens étaient juste jaloux, et puériles.  
   
\- Quand t'auras fini ton pseudo discours romantique on pourra peut-être y aller ? Soupira Zitao, dissimulant son sourire en tournant la tête sur le côté.  
   
Se mordillant la lèvre pour ne pas rire, Yifan termina son café et se leva de sa chaise. Zitao en fit de même et son petit ami ne résista pas à l'envie de l'attirer contre lui pour lui voler un baiser. Zitao se laissa faire, agrippant ses biceps pour garder son équilibre tandis que Yifan déposait une myriade de baisers humides sur ses lèvres glossées.  
   
\- T'as mangé quoi ce matin...Souffla Zitao contre ses lèvres avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Yifan.  
\- Du lion. Rétorqua-t-il en riant, resserrant sa prise sur la taille de son amant. Mais j'aurais préféré te manger toi.  
\- Stop. Je t'en supplie, arrête d'être niais ça devient ridicule. Gloussa Zitao, lui frappant le torse.  
   
Yifan ne répondit pas et embrassa sa tempe, une de ses mains glissant le long de son dos pour caresser sa nuque. Zitao se pelotonna davantage contre lui, son nez taquinant son cou. Il déposa un baiser sur sa peau et inspira son odeur à plein poumons.  
   
\- Je sais que quelque chose s'est passé, je te connais par cœur. Murmura-t-il. Mais je sais aussi que si tu ne m'en parles pas c'est que ce n'est pas important.  
   
Yifan se tendit, son souffle se coupant. Zitao le connaissait trop bien. Embarrassé, il gémit et laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de son petit ami.  
   
\- Je n'ai plus de secrets pour toi. Se plaignit-il.  
\- Je n'en ai plus pour toi non plus. Raisonna Zitao, lui caressant les cheveux. Sache juste que tu peux me parler si quelque chose te tracasse.  
\- Je sais, mais ce n'est vraiment pas important. Dit-il, se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
   
Prenant son visage en coupe, ses pouces caressèrent ses pommettes. Il le détailla longuement ; ses longs cils, ses yeux maquillés, la courbe de son nez, la légère couche de maquillage sur son visage, ses lèvres pulpeuses. Zitao était vraiment beau ; belle. Yifan était vraiment chanceux. Secouant la tête imperceptiblement, il sourit et l'embrassa chastement.  
   
\- Tu veux faire quoi ? Fit-il.  
\- Rentrer... ? Enfin sauf si tu veux allez quelque part mais...Tenta-t-il, ne finissant pas sa phrase.  
\- On pourrait aller en ville, ou au cinéma. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas sortis. Proposa Yifan.  
   
Zitao baissa le regard, pensif.  
   
\- Tu es sûr ? Insista-t-il, lui lançant un regard appuyé.  
   
Fronçant les sourcils et ne comprenant pas sa réticence, Yifan hocha la tête.  
   
\- Tu te rends compte que ça va être la première fois qu'on sort et que je suis...Bégaya-t-il, visiblement nerveux.  
\- Oh. Il fit une pause, la réalisation le frappant. Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas réalisé. Marmonna Yifan, se sentant soudainement stupide.  
\- Tu es sûr que ça ne te pose pas de problème ? Continua Zitao, inquiet.  
   
Le cœur de Yifan se serra. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'ils n'étaient jamais sortis en public ensemble lorsque Zitao était habillé ainsi.  
   
\- Bien sûr que non. Affirma-t-il. Ça n'a jamais été un problème.  
   
Il se sentait réellement stupide. Zitao ne lui avait jamais proposé de sortir lorsqu'il était en robe ou en jupe. Maintenant qu'il en prenait conscience, il se rendait compte que si Yifan l'invitait, Zitao venait toujours habillé en pantalon, sans maquillage, sans sa perruque. Yifan se sentit soudainement très con.  
   
\- Zitao. Souffla-t-il. Je n'ai pas honte de toi, de ce que tu es.  
\- Je sais. Répondit immédiatement son amant. C'est juste qu'on n'a jamais réellement abordé le sujet alors je ne savais pas si...  
\- Je suis désolé. Dit-il, coupable.  
   
Zitao éclata de rire, lui caressant la joue.  
   
\- Fais pas cette tête, c'est rien. J'aurais dû t'en parler. Je pensais que ça te gênerait, je suis désolé aussi. Confia-t-il.  
   
Yifan fit la moue, faussement triste, et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.  
   
\- Alors, on y va ? Fit-il, lui tendant la main, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.  
   
Zitao sourit et entrelaça leurs doigts en guise de réponse.  

**Author's Note:**

> \- Zitao est genderfluid [("non-binaire" en français)](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Non-binaire) documentez vous plutôt en anglais sur le sujet c'est mieux :)  
> \- Pronom il/elle le désignent, cela ne le gêne pas dans ma fic mais cela ne signifie pas que tout les genderfluids sont okay avec ça donc soyez prudents lorsque vous vous adressez à eux/parlez d'eux.


End file.
